The Barbaricus Nation
The Barbaricus Nation (Sometimes called The Warlords of the Barbaricus, The Warhorde, The True Barbaricus, The Barbaricus Horde or just The Barbaricus) is the name given to the Union of Orcish Tribes originally created by the Warchief Jehovah Barbaricus. Jehovah wanted to unite the Orcish people through the use of tough military discipline but a formal government, uniting all the Orcish people and allowing them to play a more siginificant role in the events of the world. While the Clans conquered still hold power within the Barbaricus, it is the Warchief who has complete control over the Hordes of Orcs, and his loyal Generals who enforce that will. The Barbaricus rule over their dominion from the city of Helheim. The Orcish Legion is one of the founding groups of the Iron Brotherhood. Formed originally to ensure the survival of many Eastern peoples, the Legion now plays an ever prominent role in running the affairs of the Brotherhood. __TOC__ History At the dawn of the 11th Century, the Orcish People for the first time had united under one banner. Known simply as the Orcish Legion, this force had been united by the Dark Powers of the Wizard Zandon De Ostokar (possibly a dragon?), a servant of the demoyeman lord and fallen titan Drakovian, who sought to use his enthralled Orcs to bring down the walls of the Western Kingdoms in the name of the Drakovian's infernal legion. A great war waged, and the Orcish people finally were able to enact revenge on the rich West that had long treat them as inferiors. The Dark forces of the Legion crushed countless Western Armies, until the formation of the Grand Alliance. This new force, being a Union of the Western armies, was able to stand against Ostokar and his Orcs, and turned the tides of the War. The Wizard was killed, and the Orcish people retreated East, forming countless clans from the ruins of the Legion. In 1192 PB, the eastern Steppes of Orcus were still divided between countless warring tribes and clans of Orcs. One of these Orcs was Jehovah Blackhammer, son of the Warlord Maim Blackhammer. Maim was an Honourable War veteran to his people, and generally played it on the defensive with his Clan, trying to ignore the wars of the outside. Jehovah, who was gifted with both great intelligence and tactical skill, knew there was however a greater threat. The Grand Alliance was growing, and the Orcish people were still warring. Another threat however, was becoming much more of a concern to Jehovah. He began to have visions of the one known as the World Eater, a being so corrupted and Evil, the world would be completelly consumed by his madness. Jehovah knew he had to unite the Orcish people, and the only way that would be possible would be through the right of conquest. When Jehovah's father was killed by an attacking Bloodwhisper army, Jehovah rallied up his forces. Teaching them a strict code of Honour and discipline, the Blackhammer armies crushed the Bloodwhispers, and it was now Jehovah's conquest began. Slowly but surely, Jehovah was able to conquer Hundreds of Orcish tribes and Clans, and soon, he knew he would have to solidify his people. He taught the Orcs he conquered the Old ways of Honour and Bravery, and through strict discipline, made it so after his death, the newly formed Legion would live on. When Imperial forces dubbed Jehovah's men "Et Barbaricus" (The Barbarians), Jehovah adopted the insult as a title, becoming Jehovah Barbaricus. Jehovah's people thirsted to attack the Kreedians, but there loyalty to the great Warchief was stronger, and they obeyed his commands to wait. It was now that the wizard Zandon De Ostokar returned (possibly an Ignotus prophet instead? Jehovah compares the Ignotus to old demonic powers). Zandon had become a demon prince, abandoning his human form for that of a grotesque black dragon. Up until this point, Jehovah had travelled alongside numerous warlocks, whom still played an integral part of orc society for some tribes. (edit: this following section may not be used. Instead Jehovah may simply make no original comment on faith, choosing to neither have warlocks or shamans and instead to rely on raw strength. The infernal horde attempt to tempt him towards the darkness at the altar, but he refuses: Both the ancient scrolls and the prophecies of this order of shadowy warlocks suggested that a returned warchief would arise to return the orcs to the darkness, and Jehovah had used this prophecy to convince what was known as 'the order of the black blade' to follow him and offer him support. What they did not know however was Jehovah only intended to use them. Jehovah preferred shamanism but saw the usefulness of black magic. Despite this however, if one thing can be certain about the warchief, he did not wish to see his people enslaved, ever again. An orc would rule the orcish people.) Upon meeting Zandon, he commended Jehovah on his strength, and offered him and the orcish people a chance at redemption in the eyes of Drakovian. Jehovah met De Ostokar at a bloody altar, meeting with the warchief of the infernal horde that was composed of the few remnant orcs that practised the dark arts. Prophecy had foretold that Jehovah would drink from the demonic blood and join his people with Drakovian again. He was promised conquest against the Kreedians, and every vision and prediction showed Jehovah accepting this dark power. Fate is not always correct however, and indeed the orcs choose their own destiny. Throwing the blood away, Jehovah ordered his men attack Zandon De Ostokar and his army of infernals. A battle erupted, ending with De Ostokar's defeat and the retreat of the infernal horde's warchief, as well as the collapsing of a primal gate that allowed demonic forces to enter the world. Jehovah declared his people would never serve another again, much to the delightful passion of the now inspired orcs. Zandon De Ostokar did have his revenge however, as his last command to the infernal warchief was to throw a piece of blackstone into the summit of mount Caesar. The first conflict between the Legion and the Kreedian Empire broke out when mount Caesar erupted. Countless Orcish refugees fled to the forests of Anii, and the Empire presumed they were attacking, and so massacred countless. Enraged by this, Jehovah rallied a mass army to crush the Imperial forces, leading his army all the way to the city of Ostracon. Emperor Tirius Krieg, who was now a veteran Orc slayer after his campaigns in Western Anii, rode out to the city, fighting the Warchief. Although Jehovah's force would prevail, the Warchief knew he could not hold his position, and so pulled his forces out. He took the head of Tirius Krieg, which is now holds atop his mighty Standard, still wearing his Imperial Crown. The Orcish people were now completely at war with the Grand Alliance. Countless fronts were opened against them, but the most significant was the Western Anii front. Emperor Julius Krieg became well respected by Jehovah for his tactical ability and skill in battle. Although the young Emperor was not the strongest, Jehovah almost saw him as a younger version of himself, and so would often test the Emperor to see how he would react. When word reached Julius however that Jehovah's armies had pushed past the main line in Western Anii and were now heading towards Ostracon once more, Julius knew he would have to fight back. The Second battle of Ostracon was a great loss for the Barbaricus, but despite this, Jehovah still had a significant force in Western Anii. He occupied the village of Olicana, birthplace of Julius and a place of great Religious importance to the Kreedian people. Julius rode out with only 7 men, charging Jehovah's line straight on. He was able to cut through the stunned army of Orcs straight to Jehovah, who was not surprised to see the suicidal Emperor. The two fought with no other interrupting, and it seemed as if Jehovah was winning. The Orc's superior strength and size put him at a loss, but sadly, Jehovah underestimated Julius. As Jehovah lifted up his axe to crush the crippled Emperor, Julius stuck a small spear into the Orc's gut, causing him to collapse and eventually die. Julius ordered his men to flee, and very soon, the Orcish army descended into Chaos. Without their leader, countless fought in the madness, with Julius being killed in it but his men surviving. (Edit: Possibly have Jehovah's forging of the Barbaricus and the second incursion as separate? So Jehovah goes, establishes Helheim and Barbaricus law (rather than Verin) and then returns to help but is forced into war with Kreedia? Gives Barbaricus more unity. When Mount Caesar erupts, the orc homelands become a dangerous wasteland, and they are forced to find a more fertile home.) This however was not the End of the Barbaricus. Although most great Warbands like this collapsed completely into infighting after the Leader's death, Jehovah had taught his people honour. The next Warchief would be decided in the Arena of Blood. In Helheim, countless dueled in an epic contest for the title, and in the end, an Orc of the Ash Tribe prevailed. Known as Karas Mythril, this cunning and sly Orc ruled over the Barbaricus with great wisdom. However, under Karas's rule, the Barbaricus fractured, and many clans revoked their oaths to the Warchief. Karas tried to solidify his rule by invading the Genusion Deepwood, but was killed in a diplomatic assassination. For a few years after Karas's death, the Barbaricus slowly collapsed under itself, foiling any attempt to obey the rules Jehovah had set down. One however was about to change that. Arkas Bloodwhisper, Jehovah's most loyal general, had been ruling his clan from the lands of Kor'Krani. Now, the Barbaricus was divided, with the Eastern Barbaricus loyal to Arkas and committed to the ideals of honour and discipline, and the Western Barbaricus continuing to be ruled by an inefficient and at times selfish set of Warchiefs. With a large army, Arkas marched into Helheim and declared that the Barbaricus was to be rebuilt. Countless pretenders had tried to take the seat of Warchief in Helheim, but none had solidified their rule over the clans. Arkas however, who was both a Loyal Fighter and expert tactician, was able too. He fought in the Arena of Blood to prove his right as Warchief, coming out as the superior fighter. Leading a mass army of Orcs against the other tribes, Arkas slowly began to reforge the Legion. Any who rebelled against him were given no chance of Mercy, but regardless of this, he was still renowned for being a fair and Honourable Ruler. Culture Barbaricus society is the epitome of new Orcish culture. Although the rule of the Warchief is now absolute and allows for some order to be maintained, the orcish values of strength and battle are ever present in the brawl filled streets of Orcish cities. The Barbaricus military does little to keep order in the cities, as they know that the chaos created makes the orcs stronger. That being said, any who would defy the Warchief's order and try to stop his plans or operations suffer horrible fates at the hands of the military. The Orcs try to control their blood thirst and urge for battle, hoping to return to their original culture, but many struggle to control their rage. Through military discipline and strength, the Orcish people are able to control themselves and survive through the Barbaricus. Warchief The Warchief has complete control over the Legion, and acts as the "Head of State" and absolute ruler of all the Clans within the Barbaricus. Despite this however, The Warchief accepts advisors from all the Clans, and takes into account all of their opinions and ideas. Below the Warchief are his Generals, each commanding an Army. The military structure of the Barbaricus very much is also the social structure, as few do not serve in the military. Those who don't are either retired (an option seen as cowardly by some, as most old warriors become Ronin) or are too young to join. These people often act as farmers or shop owners, running the towns themselves. They are the lower class of the society, often called Plebians by some. Government The Barbaricus is essentially a sprawling confederacy of clans and tribes. There are a few tributary states, and each clan owes a tithe to the Warchief and his central authority in Helheim. While the warchief's power is absolute, and it is they who decide foreign policy, clans are largely left to wage war as they see fit. This is often fine, however if the Warchief finds a clan attacking an enemy they had been working hard to maintain peace with, the swift justice of the Orcish Overlord is often horrific. Species diversity While the Orcish population is by far the largest, the Nation accepts any who can prove their strength. This does lead to some assumptions on the part of most Barbaricus however, with those species and peoples not proficient at fighting being seen as little more than cattle and slaves. Other 'savage' peoples have found a home in the nation, with some of the Barbaricus' best thinkers being gnolls, trolls and other creatures. A code of honour is still required to be followed and a swearing and obedience to the blood oath by all 'citizens' of the nation however. Using cunning in a fight, be it through speed or trickery, is not seen as dishonourable by Barbaricus society, despite assumptions. However a coward, a traitor or someone who uses their means to avoid conflict entirely; they are worthy of your disdain. Military and social structure Traditionally, orcish society has been focused solely around war and nomadic raiding. The settling of Pandora and the development of orcish culture has changed this slightly for the Barbaricus however. The following is a description of traditional orcish society, used by most orcish hordes and clans today as well as by Jehovah during his rule, and then the more developed form of culture exclusive to the Barbaricus. Traditional culture * Tribe - a collection of warriors, ruled by a Warlord. Comparable to groups of bandits or larger armies of raiders. Ruled by a warlord, who is often simply a military strongman but may inherit their position. * Clan - a collection of tribes as well as several non-military orcs such as farmers, traders etc. Usually have a clan hold, and are far more founded on tradition than independent tribes that often just follow a single strong orc. Clans use tribes as their military defence. Some clans no longer have a chief, but their heritage can be found across various other tribes. Traditionally ruled by an elder or one chosen by a group of elders or shaman. Possibly hereditary. This leader is known as a chief. * Horde - a huge confederacy of clans, often united by a cause or through conquest. Rarely do hordes survive the death of their warchief, although some hordes have survived under several warchiefs and the more modern hordes have developed effective systems of succession. Comparable to a Europan crusade or military order in some cases, or in other cases more like a tribal empire. Ruled over by a Warchief, who is traditionally chosen by the subchiefs of sworn-clans. Barbaricus reformed culture * Tribe - equivelant to an army. Little to no tradition, effectively comissioned armies of convenience, although some trace their ancestry to older tribes. Warlords are appointed by the warchief, and orcs who sign up are commissioned to these tribes. * Clan - clans hold political power in Helheim. Some rule over land in the name of the warchief, with some tribes specifically swearing loyalty to them, although all are answerable and commanded by the warchief. Each chief is an advisor to the warchief and often holds high military or political office. Orcs take great pride in their clan ancestry, with the city of Helheim being a celebration of this diversity in ancestry. * Warchief and his Barbaricus Horde - The warchief's power is effectively the same as tradition dictates, although Verin Barbaricus determined specific rules for succession, writen down in his 'blood-honour code'. The warchief is chosen from the pit of battle in Helheim, where orcs go to duel for the position. The warchief must be confirmed by the other chiefs, meaning while an outsider might win what is known as 'the great battle', it is highly unlikely the chiefs would accept them. Verin made note that this prevented hereditary succession as 'the strong will always rule the Barbaricus'. As he would later state when asked if he wanted his family to stay in power: 'It is not the blood we find within ourselves, but the blood we stir and spill in others, that determines our worth. The mantle of the warchief is a heavy one'. Generals The Old Warchiefs * Blackskull the destroyer - The great first tyrant of the Orcs. Slave to the hells. Killed by Jehovah. Barbaricus Warchiefs *Jehovah Barbaricus of the Blackhammer - Founder of the Barbaricus, greatest Orc General to live. Killed by Emperor Julius Krieg at the battle of Silvacaste. *Verin Barbaricus -A half-orc, son of Jehovah and Sher'ha. Lead the orcs to Pandora and established Helheim. Known as 'Verin the protector' for his help in saving the refugee orcs. War of the Three chiefs * Karas Mythril of the Ashshadow - A cunning Orc who tried to maintain order after Jehovah's death. Was considered selfish by some, used poison in the Arena of Blood to in. Warchief of the East, reigned in Kor'krani from the Plateau of Conquest. Killed by The Genusion Hett Opila Shurtagn at the Genusion wall. *Kagan Barbaricus of the Blackhammer - Claimed to be the many sons of Jehovah, although he lacked his father's cunning. His Generals valued his strength but he would often rely on basic tactics to win battles. Warchief of the West, reigned in Pandora from Helheim. Often called the pretender, was killed by the Warlord Trogorn. *Arkas Bloodwhisper of the Ironclad - Former lieutenant of Jehovah, most successful Warchief since Jehovah. Seen as Proud and Honourable, as well as intelligent. Leader of the Red Rider Tribe that roamed Afrikarii after the defeat at Olicana. Re-united the West and the East after the death of Jehovah. Current Warchief of the Barbaricus. Victor of the War of Three Chiefs. New Age chiefs * Arkas Bloodwhisper - after the War of the Three Chiefs, Barbaricus leadership was united under Arkas. Arkas would go on to unite the other Barbaricus-aligned warlords in Shivar, fully uniting his people once more. Warlords Within the nation, each orc is born and raised owing allegiance to one tribe and chief. These warlords hold council, and swear undying loyalty to the rightful Warchief. Rivalry between clans is ethnic and healthy, with each orc ultimately holding patriotic loyalty to the Barbaricus as a whole rather than their chiefs. An example of this is during the rebellion of Kuruk Arakbearer against Karas Mythril. Mythril, despite his unpopularity, was the rightful warchief, and as a result most Arakbearer orcs fought with him. Some tribes elect their leaders whereas others owe their loyalty to the strongest in a certain family. Clans have elders and loremasters who's role is to preserve the ancient history of their clans. This is the closest the Barbaricus get to tradition. *Corva Bloodwhisper - Daughter of the Warchief, commander of the Blackskull raiders *Skarzug Gorrunt - Conqueror and Chieftain of the Gorrunt Clan *Kagin Grimgut - Chieftain of the Grimgut tribe *Kagash Bloodfury - Chieftain of the Laughing skull tribe, dark Shaman * Kharn Blacktooth - Chieftain of the Blacktooth, master of industry * Scarshatter * Uruk Kor Banol - mercenary-Chieftain of the riding-boars. Member of the Revan guild. * Targ the cruel - Chieftain of the Sackers of Alestros. Deceased Heroes *Azhag the slaughterer - Khan of the wastes, liberator of the Orcs, close friend of Jehovah *Sher'ha - name meaning 'hope', first female orc.